PPTH Daycare
by Revengent
Summary: The children of the PPTH doctors have a fun time in daycare...most of the time. Huddy, Chameron, Kudley and Wamber.


**Another random plot bunny from talking about things with RemyTheReaper. So there are some important things to know while reading this fic. 1. Amber did not die. 2. When kids are by themselves, they can talk amongst themselves. Think _Rugrats_. 3. This is completely AU, but fun and cute.**

**Now go on, and squee over the cuteness of the doctor's kids.**

**Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Kudley and Wamber**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, nor If You Give a Mouse a Cookie which is actually by Laura Joffe Numeroff. But I do own this fic :P**

* * *

"Be good for mommy and daddy, okay?" Cuddy asked her young daughter, Emily House. Cuddy called "Emmy" her miracle; she was the product of a night with the disgruntled Greg House. She was the child that she had always wanted, and had always been told that she would have unable to have. But as luck would have it, House and she had been able to successfully conceive. The other reason Emmy was Cuddy's miracle was the fact that she had been the thing to finally bring Cuddy and House together, much to everyone's pleasure.

"I will mommy," Emmy said, looking up at her mom with bright blue eyes just like her father's.

Cuddy knelled down and kissed Emmy on the forehead and ran a hand through her child's dark curly locks of hair. Emily may have inherited her dad's baby blues, but she had her mom's dark hair and light skin, giving her a beautiful contrast between the two.

"Have a good time. Don't get into trouble with Abby," Cuddy warned.

Emmy sighed and rolled her eyes in a way reminiscent of her dad. "She start it!"

Cuddy smiled and stood up, and guided her daughter through the door of the daycare. "Have a good time."

Emmy looked as her mom's figure walked down the hallway. Ms. Lisa, the babysitter for the hospital daycare, checked Emmy in and pushed her into the room with the other kids.

"Emmy!"

She turned around to see Jake Wilson, dressed in blue jeans and black converse with a plain forest green t-shirt, slowly walking towards her. Emmy stood on the spot while Jake came over and hugged her.

Jake Wilson and Emmy were similar in age; Jake was two years and six months old, where Emmy was two years and eight months old. Emmy and Jake were best friends, just like their daddies. Jake had big brown eyes like his dad, with fine brown hair that was soft to the touch and usually stuck out in odd angles on his head. But what most gave Jake his loveable appearance was his big goofy smile that he usually wore.

"Hey Jake." Emmy looked around the colorful room, looking for her other friends. "Is Robbie or Leia here?"

Jake shook his head. "Only me, you and Abby." Emmy's face fell when Jake mentioned his sister. Jake noticed and continued, "But daddy got on to her for yesterday."

"Mommy got on to me too."

"What did Uncle Greg do?"

"He told me good job," Emmy said, which caused both her and Jake to go into a fit of giggles, but they stopped when Jake pointed across the room.

"Robbie's here!" he said, and he ran over to the door with Emmy following behind.

Robert Chase Jr., or more commonly known as Robbie, was the child of Allison Cameron Chase and Robert Chase. Robbie had long, floppy blond hair like his dad that sometime fell into his face and vibrant green eyes like his mom. He was three years old, and he thought that he was one of the smartest kids around, as did his parents.

Robbie's eyes lit up when he saw Jake and Emmy running towards him, but then looked down, staring at his brown shoes and put his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

"Hello kids," said Chase, ruffling Jake's hair. Jake giggled and tried to fight away Chase's hand. Chase laughed and straightened Robbie blue sweater vest. "Have a good time son, love you."

"Love you too," Robbie muttered, allowing his dad to hug him. Over his dad's shoulder, Robbie saw Emmy snickering while Jake was trying to get her to stop.

Robbie waited until his dad left before he turned to Emmy and said, "You hug you dad and mum too," with a faint touch of his father's Australian accent that he had acquired.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, so I can," Emmy explained. She pointed to Jake, "And he can hug his dad because he's not three yet."

"I can't hug my dad after I'm three?" Jake asked, worried.

Emmy shrugged. "That's what I think."

"Well," Robbie began, fixing to tell Emmy that his mum had told him that he could snuggle with his mommy and daddy for as long as we wanted to, but they saw their youngest friend enter the room.

Baby Leia Kutner was brought in by her mom, Remy, who was holding Leia in her arms. Leia was only ten months old and was the product of her father's insistence to finally have a child with his wife, regardless of her possible genes. Much to Lawrence's and Remy's joy, Leia was negative for the Huntington's gene.

Remy sat Leia on the floor next to Emmy while she handed Leia's bag to Ms. Lisa. Leia looked up at Emmy with eyes similar to her mom, neither blue nor green, but a strange mix between the both. Leia's skin was somewhere between her dad's darker coloring and her mom's pale complexion, giving her a light tan color, and her hair was fluffy and light brown. She was irresistibly adorable, and everyone that saw her wanted to hug her.

"Bye bye Leia," Remy said, handing Leia a teddy bear, then leaving the daycare center.

"We're all here now," Jake said. Emmy and Robbie nodded, and Leia pointed across the room at the corner where there were a few small bean bag chairs and a few toys.

"You want to go over there?" Emmy asked. Leia nodded.

"Okay." Emmy, Jake and Robbie walked over to where Leia had pointed, while Leia crawled behind them. When they got over to the corner, Emmy climbed onto one of the bean bag chairs and Jake and Robbie went over and began playing with a toy ambulance on the floor.

Emmy looked down at Leia who was sitting on the floor, staring at the boys with her thumb in her mouth.

"Don't do that!" Emmy yelled, sliding off the chair and yanking Leia's thumb free of her mouth. "Do you know about all the germs you can get from doing that?"

Leia innocently shrugged and hugged her teddy bear that her mom had given to her.

"Why don't you talk to us?" Emmy asked Leia. Leia blankly stared at Emmy. "Are you scared?" Emmy asked. Leia shook her head. "Then why don't you say something?"

Leia uttered a sound that made Emmy fall backwards onto her behind. Leia softly laughed and hugged her teddy bear.

"What was that?" Emmy asked in surprise.

"That was a Wookie noise, right?" Jake asked who was now standing next to Emmy, with Robbie standing behind them.

Leia nodded.

"Well," Emmy said, standing up and brushing off her denim shorts. "I was just trying to get her to say something."

"She'll talk when she wants to," Robbie said.

"Hey guys!"

They turned around to see Abby standing in front of them, with a hand on her hip. Abigail Wilson, Abby for short, was a spitting image of her mother. She had straight blond hair that brushed her shoulders and fair skin. The only difference between her mother, Amber Wilson, and herself was that she had her dad's big brown eyes, like her brother Jake. Abby was four years old, and rather bossy, another inherited trait from her mother.

Abby twirled around, letting her pink skirt fly flutter around her. "So what are you guys doing?"

Emmy looked over at Jake and Robbie. "Nothing," Emmy said innocently.

"Did you get into trouble for hitting me yesterday?" Abby asked, smirking.

"Yes."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did! Jake said that Uncle Jimmy scolded you!" Emmy said.

Abby glared at her brother, who cowered behind Robbie.

"Whatever," Abby said. "Truce?" she asked, holding out a small hand. Emmy weighed the consequences in her mind, but chose to shake Abby's hand.

"Okay, good," Robbie said, glad that a confrontation between the two girls wasn't going to brew. "So what do we do now?"

"Hide and seek?" Jake asked.

"No," Abby snapped. "That's dumb."

"No it's not!"

"Shut up."

Jake, Emmy and Robbie gasped. "You said a bad word!" Robbie said in shock.

"I'm four, I can say it." Abby paused, but then added, "But don't tell my mommy or daddy."

Emmy rolled her eyes and looked down at Leia, but Leia wasn't there. She must have crawled off during her and Abby's conversation.

"Where did Leia go?" Emmy asked.

The other three kids looked around the room frantically.

"Do you think she went to the ball pit? She could drown in there!" Jake said.

"You can't drown in there Jake, there's no water silly," Emmy pointed out.

"But she could get buried under the balls."

"She may be under the art table," Robbie pointed out. "That's where she was the other day."

"I'll go look," Jake said as he ran off.

"Leia!" Emmy called, concerned for the young girl's safety, even though she was in no harm in a sterile, plastic covered room.

"She's not under here," Jake called from across the room.

Emmy sighed. "Where else could-," she said, but then stopped when she felt something against her leg. It was Leia, who was holding a book in one hand and her teddy bear in another.

"There you are! We were worried about you," Abby said.

"You shouldn't run off like that," Robbie lectured as Jake nodded, who had rejoined the group.

Leia ignored Robbie and held up the book to Emmy. Emmy took the book in her hands.

"You want me to read this?" Emmy asked. Leia nodded.

"Um…" Emmy looked at the title, trying to make out the words. She still wasn't that good at reading; she was still too young.

Robbie peered over Emmy's shoulder. "Oh, that's _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_," Robbie said.

"You can read?" Jake asked in amazement.

Robbie shook his head, causing his blond hair to fall into his eyes. "Not really. I just know because I have that book at home," he said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Oh." Emmy looked down at Leia. "I'm sorry, but I can't read. Maybe-,"

"I can read it," Abby said.

The younger kids turned to Abby. "Really?" Robbie asked.

Abby nodded and took the book from Emmy. Emmy shrugged and sat of the floor, pulling Leia into her lap and the boys sat on either side of Emmy with their feet stretched out in front of them. Abby sat with her feet under her on the bean bag in front of them. She opened the book and began reading.

"_If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_, by…," Abby stopped while trying to figure out how to say the author's name. She decided to skip it, and she turned to the first page. She cleared her throat and began, "If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to want some milk to go with it." Abby turned around the book and showed the other kids the picture.

Abby turned the book back around and put it in her lap and turned to the next page, and was faced with a problem. The first line was all she could remember from when her parents had read it to her before, and the words were too hard for her to read. She thought she would be able to, but…she wasn't. Abby grinned when she thought of a solution.

"Then when that happens, he would spill the milk and cry," Abby said, pretending to read. She looked over the book to see if the others had caught on, but they hadn't so far. Abby sighed, and turned the page, adding to the act of her reading.

"Then he'll want a tissue to blow his nose." Abby turned the page.

"I want to see the pictures," Jake whined.

Abby rolled her eyes and quickly flashed the picture at the other children, before they could see what was on the page.

"Hey!" Emmy said.

"Then the mouse would…want to watch T.V.," Abby continued, pausing to think of something that the mouse in the story would want to do.

"Hey, that's not how it goes," Robbie said. "It's all wrong, after he gets the milk, he wants a-,"

"Hey, who's the one reading the story?" Abby asked.

Leia pointed at Abby.

"That's right. Now, let me start again. Then the mouse would go to the doctor office, because he has a tummy ache."

"NO!" Robbie yelled. "He doesn't go to the doctor's. Daddy tells it differently."

"Well…your daddy's wrong. I'm reading it right," Abby said.

Robbie scowled and crossed his arms. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Abby…are you making it up?" Jake asked.

"No…"

"Yes you are!" Emmy said.

Abby slammed the book shut and threw it at the other kids sitting on the ground. Emmy ducked her head as _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ soared over her head. Jake stared at his sister in shock, as Robbie looked nervously between Abby and Emmy.

Emmy stood up and gently placed Leia to the side. "You could have hurt me and Leia," Emmy said, pointing an accusing finger at Abby.

Abby shrugged. "I was aiming for you, not Leia."

Emmy shirked and ran towards Abby and jumped on the bean bag with Abby and tackled her.

"Emmy, Abby! Stop it, you'll get in trouble," Jake whispered. "Ms. Lisa will put you two in time out if you don't." Jake looked to Robbie for support, but Robbie was slowly backing away from the scene, not wanting to get into trouble. Jake then looked down at Leia, who was looking at the older girls with her thumb back in her mouth. Jake normally would have tried to coax Leia to stop sucking on her thumb, but now there were more important matters.

"Emmy! Abby!" Jake said louder this time as he ran over to the bean bag where the girls were struggling. Emmy was sitting on top of Abby, pulling Abby's blond hair, and Abby was struggling and managed to toss the House daughter on the carpeted floor.

"Oof," Emmy said as she landed on the floor at Jake's feet.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

Emmy scowled and jumped up and pointed at Abby who was now standing on the chair. "Your sister is a meanie!"

Abby stuck her tongue out at Emmy. Emmy returned the insult.

"Is that the best you can do?" Emmy asked. Abby fumed and jumped off the chair and she stood in front of Emmy.

Robbie was now standing several feet away watching from afar the incident take place, still not wanting to get involved. Leia was staring up at Emmy and Abby next to Jake's feet.

"So?" Abby asked. "At least I can read."

"You can't either!" Emmy yelled.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Weirdo!" Abby yelled.

"You're weirder," Emmy retorted.

"At least I'm not a loooooser," Abby said, making the word long and drawn out.

Emmy paused, thinking of something to say back to Abby. She knew exactly what to say to Abby.

"At least I'm not a cut-throat bitch," Emmy said, smiling in accomplishment.

Jake gasped and covered Leia's ears, because he didn't know what the word meant but he had a feeling that it was a bad word. Abby stared at Emmy.

"What did you call me?" Abby asked.

"You heard me," Emmy said.

Abby looked as though she was going to yell back, but instead, tears began to spill out her eyes and her lips quivered as she tried not to cry.

"You're so mean! I hate you!" Abby yelled as she ran off.

Emmy's smile faded and she turned to Jake, who was also frowning. "You didn't need to do that," he said.

Emmy looked down ground and shuffled her feet.

A few minutes later, Ms. Lisa had called for Emmy, Jake, Robbie and Leia into the conference room. They all followed in silence, because they all knew what was happening.

When they got in the room, they saw their parents sitting in the brightly colored chairs. Abby was sitting in her dad's lap, crying into his dress shirt and clutching his tie while he patted her back and Amber was in a conversation with House, who was ignoring Amber and looking off in the distance, tapping his cane on the floor.

Kutner hurried across the room and picked up a chirping Leia and went back and sat back down next to Remy. "How's my princess?" Kutner asked, playing with his daughter.

Ms. Lisa closed the door behind her and she looked down at the other kids. "Go on," she said.

Robbie ran over to Chase and Cameron, who were both in scrubs, and began saying frantically, "I didn't do anything, I wasn't even there, I-,"

"Shh," Cameron said as she picked him up and sat him in her lap.

Jake walked over to his mom and dad. Wilson looked down at his son and smiled, and Amber picked Jake up and sat him in the chair between her and Wilson.

Emmy was the last one to go over to her parents. She looked down at the ground, staring at her mom's high heeled shoes.

"Emily," House said.

Emmy gulped. She only got called by her real name when she was in big trouble.

"Come here," Cuddy said, patting her lap. Emmy climbed on her mom's lap, careful not to mess up her mom's black skirt.

"Well," Ms. Lisa said, "There was a little problem that Abigail told me about."

"What was it Abby?" Amber asked.

Abby sniffed and pointed over at Emmy in Cuddy's lap. "She called me a bad name."

Emmy started to speak, but her dad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did Emily call you?" Ms. Lisa asked.

Abby hesitated, not sure if she could say what Emmy had said.

"You don't want to say again?" Ms. Lisa asked. Abby shook her head. Ms. Lisa looked up at the parents, and mouthed the words, _cut throat bitch_.

Amber rolled her eyes, and Wilson looked over at House, as well as Cuddy, Kutner, Remy, Cameron and Chase.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" House asked.

"That's what you used to call Amber," Kutner pointed out. Remy punched Kutner on the arm, making him not make the situation worse.

"Where did you learn those words Emily?" Cuddy asked.

"I heard daddy say them."

House scoffed.

Emmy felt the need to defend herself. "Abby threw book at me and Leia."

Wilson looked down at his daughter. "Did you?"

Abby wiped her eyes. Now she was going to get into trouble. "She said I didn't know how to read _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_."

"Abby…you don't."

Emmy giggled, but was quickly hushed by her mom.

"And she said that you read it wrong!" Robbie said, looking up at his dad.

"Hush. Don't get involved," Chase said.

"Then what happened?" Ms. Lisa asked.

"Emmy attacked me!" Abby yelled.

"You first!" Emmy said.

"You pulled my hair!"

"You push me on the floor," Emmy muttered.

"Stop," Wilson said. He looked at Jake. "Are they telling the truth?"

Jake reluctantly nodded.

"Tattle-tale," mumbled Abby.

"Don't mock your brother," Amber ordered.

"Okay, you girls can't fight anymore. If you do, you can't hang out here with Jake, Robbie and Leia," Cuddy said.

"Right. You'll have to stay with grandma," Amber threatened.

"No!" Abby said.

"Okay. Then don't provoke Emmy anymore," Wilson said.

"And don't repeat some things that your daddy says," House said to Emmy.

Cuddy whispered to House, "Why don't you just _not_ say those things?"

"I can't. I have no impulse control," House said.

"Like your daughter?"

"Yup." House patted Emmy on the head. "But Em, you can't fight with Abby anymore, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"That's my girl."

After the meeting was over, Kutner had agreed to say after and play with the kids for a little while. Abby and Emmy had forgiven each other just like that, just like kids do. They were now playing with toys that looked like doctor's equipment. Kutner was lying on the floor and Jake had pulled a blanket over Kutner, pretending that Kutner was a patient. Robbie had a paper mask over his face, and Abby had a fake stethoscope and had it pressed against Kutner's chest. Abby said something to Emmy, who scribbled on a piece of paper and Jake over looked them with his arms crossed.

"Am I okay?" Kutner asked.

"Yeah," Emmy said.

Kutner felt something tugging at his pant leg. He sat up to see Leia holding out _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_.

"Book," Leia said.

"You guys want me to read this for you?" Kutner asked.

The other kids nodded eagerly, and they formed a group in front of Kutner.

Kutner placed Leia in his lap, and he opened the book and began reading, "If you give a mouse a cookie…"

* * *

**Cute, right? :)**


End file.
